Come back already big bro!
by Emi The Ninja
Summary: 2007 movie: Leo is leaving for his training and his brothers are going nuts! the bond between them is in danger...but they hope that everything will be fine
1. Chapter 1

Hi all, i know this is short but if it looks interesting then I'll make longer chapters ^_^ and yes it's the 2007 TMNT movie and i know it's a little fast...but this is a test!

Enjoy ^_^

* * *

Raph got out of bed and tied on his mask and left his room to get some breakfast and then go back to bed, they had no training that day so he thought he could make his stomach shut up, he pasted Leo's room and heard sounds from the inside, he thought that since Leo was always up at that time they could do some sparing.

"Hey Leo, wanna spar before..." Raph stop when he saw the back pack, Leo's eyes were red from crying and he looked scared when he saw Raph "What's goin' on? Leo why are ya packin'?"

"Raph...Please don't be mad...Try to listen without blowing up, Master Splinter is sending me to Central America for training and...Wants me to be there for a year...I don't want to...I really don't!" Leo said and wiped his eyes, Raph looked like he had seen the Shredder arise again, Leo sat on his bed and tried to calm down but it only made him cry even more.

"Leo? Raph?" Both the eldest turtles looked at the door where Mikey and Donnie stood, Leo turned his head away like he thought they were all mad at him "What's goin' on? Why is Leo bein' sended away?" "Leader training, why: no clue, gone: a whole fricking year! We're gonna either kill our selfs or each other or we'll follow him after at least five months!"

Leo got up and kept packing while Raphael stormed out of the room while Donatello after him, trying to calm he hot head down from reaching max level, Mikey stayed whit Leo and saw him pack down the art pad and color pencils, it looked like both was well used, the pencils were small and the art pad looked like it was running low on blank paper, Leo didn't him run out of the room.

Michelangelo skidded to a stop at his bed and dived under it, he found what he looked for and ran back to Leo "Got room for these bro?" Leo looked up as Mikey removed the cover of the box and showed him the items, there was a lot thicker art pad, 2x 24-colour pencils, sketch pencils, erasers and a pencil sharpener.

Mikey saw how the tears started to fall again and helped Leo pack them down before getting crushed "Thanks Mikey...I thought that I would sneak out before any of you were up but...Guess I failed on that part huh?"

Leo letted go a little so that his baby brother could at least breath.

"Just make sure you come back home big bro" Mikey whispered and hugged Leo.

* * *

Down stairs Donnie had managed to calm down Raph a little so that they could talk to Splinter with out blow Raph up sky high, they really didn't want Leo to leave but they had no choice but to do as he told them...

Even if it meant losing the strongest bond to each other.

"I know why you have come and no, I will not change my mind about your brothers journey, you just have to hold on" Splinter walked out form his room and stood in front of the purple and red masked ninja.

"But why now? And alone? If he doesn't come back after that year then I'm gone too! Looking for him!" Raph said and ran back to Leo's room, Donnie stood and wiped the tears that had fallen during the talk "He hasn't left yet and we are already falling apart" He said and followed.

* * *

this is all i can give you for now, coz im off to camping this weekend so...really sorry! ^_^ of course i will answer all PM's i get since it the only thing i can do and look on reviews!

more next time!


	2. Chapter 2 Chapter 1: preloge

Hi all, I'm back from my camping trip and the fishing card said that only adults and kids under 15 could fish so i skipped 8D...but i had nothing to do xD

here's your chapter! and i know that the first chapter is a little to fast but i was packing and writing at the same time xD sorry!

* * *

Mikey flew out of bed and raced to Leo's room and brust in, there was no one there and the bed was neatly fixed...

Leo had already left.

For some reason the eldest turtle was sent to Central America for training but why he had to go were no answer, Splinter was acting like it was a part of their training but they younger ones hoped that they didn't have to go too since they couldn't leave the city...

Speaking of the city, it seemed like every thug were out the same night so they had to split up...but with Casey Jones help it wasn't enough so they retreated home, Casey was trying to understand why Leo had been sent away but it was like a hard math test.

"Tell me again why blue boy is of to a jungle? Is survival a part of the training or what?...And he was a good leader enou..." Casey started but got interrupted by Splinter.

"Not good enough, but i hope that this training will help him become a better leader...Even if it means that I have to either tied or glue down Raphael to keep him home" He said and prepared for Raph's anger level to reach max point...

He didn't have to wait long! (A/N: take cover! :D here comes a nuclear bomb! sorry for the language)

"WHAT THE FUCK MADE YOU COME UP WITH THIS? WHY IS LEO 2,000 MILES FROM HERE WHERE WE NEED HIM MORE THEN A STUPID TRAINING!"

Raph stormed out of the lair and left his family and friend in silents, they had been through Raph's anger attacks many times but this one was the biggest! Casey picked up the video camera from his bag and turned it off "April is gonna know about this but need evidence form some reason...Had no choice..." He said and got a nod from Splinter.

Mikey blinked several times and looked at them all and then at the door "So that's how he gets when Leo's not around to stop him?" Donnie shrugged and fell in deep thoughts before speaking up.

"Hey Master Splinter? Is it alright to write to Leo? encourage him and stuff? Let him know that we'll be waiting and that we'll always be thinking of him...He's gonna need it since he's all alone there" Donnie asked and waited form splinter to answer...The only answer he got was a nod and Mikey took off before anyone could blink.

* * *

Raph breathed as deep breaths as he could and looked at the sky, he could believe he had yelled and lost control over his own big mouth...He only yelled like that to Leo because he could take it but when it came to Splinter...You were pretty much dead meat.

He looked at the horizon and sighed, he tough of writing to Leo and ask a few advices and easy his mind a little...Leo was always willing to listen when something bothered Raph so why not now?

He left the roof top and headed to April's apartment where he found it in a small mess "Hu...Moving out April?" He asked and helped her with a box.

"No, just cleaning some...Where are the other's?" "Lair...He you got some lined papers, pen and envelopes? And kind many?" He said and tossed out one large black bag, April went into the office/guest rooma dn game back with the things, she put them in a bag and handed it to Raph "Why do you need these anyway?..."

"_April! You're not gonna like this!_"

Casey's voice came from the living room so when April turned her back Raph took the chance to slip out unnotice and head back to the roof he had been on earlier, he thought that he could prepare his letter until Leo's came so he knew that Leo had found someone who was willing to give it's adress to April, Raph froze on thestopwhen he heard a very faint roar...Unmistakeing yelling '_RAPHAEL'_.

Raph sighed and started to write his letter, how he felt right now and what he had done the past hours, he only hoped that Leo would understand and...He slaped him self, of course Leo would understand! He wasn't an idiot like Mikey was sometimes! He finiched the last of the letter and sealed it before placeing it in his belt for safe keeping and headed home...If that war-zone could be called home now.

It took sometime to find a manhole and head back to the lair where no one said a word...But some how April had got there and was yelling her lungs out at Donnie, who tried to answer her questions as best he could but shut up when he saw Raph and his jaw droped, Raph hadn't norice thhe tears slip free and now it was to late to wipe them away since they had seen him crying, Mikey looked surprised and went to make some tea for Raph, who crashed at the sofa.

Splinter looked at them all when they sat down and were about to fall in deep thoughts before he spoke, "Leonardo will only be away for a year to train, until then, I want you three to remain in the lair unless Mr. Jones and Miss O'Neil needs help, and I trust that you will help my sons to hold on till Leonardo returns" He said and looked at the humans.

"Sure...Is it okay for me to take Raph a few night then? If he stays down here for a year he's gonna lose it for real or run after Leo!" Casey said and got a dead glare from Raph, "If any of you want to send sometihing to him then leave it to me or Casey so it gets sended" April said before they left, Mikey headed to his room and literally slamed the door so hard it could have flew off the hinges.

Donnie went to his lab and started to work one something and Raph went to the dojo to beat the crap out of his sand bag to blow of some energy, around midnight he felt some one look at him and when he turned, he could have sworn he saw Leo stand there with his arms crossed looking like 'What aren't you in bed yet?', he always checked on his brothers causeehe knew that two of three stayed up late at night.

Raph shaked his head and told him self that he just missed Leo so much he was starting to see him every where and went to bed.

* * *

Donnie worked on a project and didn't see what the time was until midnight when he felt a pressence in the laba dn when he turned he thoight he soething blue looking at him with that 'Why aren't you in bed yet?' look, Donnie smiled and saved everything and headed to his room to get some sleep, he knew that Leo wanted them to be healthy and...Safe...

_Healthy? Who was gonna make sure that Leo was healthy in the jungle?_

He flew up from the bed and ran to Splinter's room and waited before entering "Sensei, I tought of something about Leo and...Who's gonna make sure that he stay healthy during that year? He could get some illness and is all alone there..." He asked and whenhe looked at Splinter he looked abit thought full of it too.

"I know, we will talk more about it in the morning, now we should get some rest" He said and dismissed Donnie, who left, as soon as he got to his room he picked up his shell cell and selected Leo's number, he hoped that he had it on him...After three rings he heard someone pick up.

"Leo?"

_Hey, thanks for giveing me a heart attack Donnie! Isn't it night time there now?_

"Ya, but I wanted to tell that I'll miss you and I hope that you'll be back home soon, we'll send letters and all!

_Good, cause I'm gonna need that, don't worry I'll be back sooner then you think, I still don't understand why I have to go there...But I guess I have no choice huh? By the way! Tell Splinter and Raph that I want him to be the leader while I'm gone okay? I know that it might be tough for you to handle so Raph is most fitting for it...You good with that?_

"Yes, I'll just spend someof my time to keep Raph from blowing up like he usually do!...I miss you bro...It was so had to accept the fact that you had to go by your self without anyone there with you to make sure you're healthy...

_So that's why you called? Don't worry about me Donnie, I'll be fine but...I might not be able to eat as I used to when I get back...But that's when you attack me to see if I'm fine and all huh? Just make sure that you all stay safe and keep out of trouble..._

"We're not allowed outside..."

_...Like that's gonna keep Raph from going up!...I'm losing bars now Donnie, but I'll write when I can okay?_

"Okay...Be carefull big brother..."

_You too little brother...Stay out of trouble._

Donnie ended the call and went to sleep, praying that Leo would be safe out there.

* * *

yippi! 8D one chapter up and the next is about Leo!

but you just ahve to hold on till then xD i write as fast as i can and try to give you so long chapters i can ^_^'oh well...Review if you want!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi all, I promised a chapter with Leo and i'll try to get it as sad as possible and to get his character right since a few have a little problem with that -_-' and i try to update as fast as i can so if somethings are misspelled i write this in scholl...but i can fix it at home too ^_^'

oh well...Enjoy!

* * *

_~48 hours ago~_

"Leonardo, may I have a word with you in my room?" Splinter asked and waited for Leo to follow him, he could see the looks of fear and surprise in their faces as Leo got up from their board game and told Raph to take amke his move if he wanted to, Donnie would make sure he got the turns when Leo got back.

Leo followed Splinter to his room and bowd down in front of him "Has something happened Master? You look troubled" Leo asked and felt his fear kick in.

"I am alright my son, now, I believe that you are ready to finish you training as a ninja and there for...I send you to Central America to finish it" Spinter said and wait for Leo's reaction, he looked both happy and surprised was he going to finish his training before his brothers?

"Alone? The guys would kill each other after only two hours! And you know how bad Raph's temper can get!" Leo said and counted several reasons for not going, Splinter sticked by his desicion and told Leo to get ready for the trip, Leo started to pack, went to sleep and packed the last when he head and voice behind him.

"Hey Leo, wanna spar before..." Leo turned and found Raph stareing at the pack, the look in his eyes was enough to kill him "What's going on? Leo why are ya packing?"

"Raph...Please don't be mad...Try to listen without blowing up, Master Splinter is sending me to Central America for training and...Wants me to be there for a year...I don't want to...I really don't!" Leo said and sat down at the bed and tried to keep the tears at bay and also hoped that Raph wouldn't lose it, thankfully he didn't but Leo held his breath, suddenly Mikey and donnie appeared in the door and looked scared, like they thought their older brothers were about to fight again.

"Leo? Raph?" Raph turned and Leo lowered his head away from them, he knew that they were gonna hate him for doing this to them, "What's going on? Why is Leo being sended away?" "Leader training, why: no clue, gone: a whole fricking year! We're gonna either kill our selfs or each other or we'll follow him after at least five months!" Donnne answered and followed Raph when he stormed out of the room, Leo let a few of the tears fall when Mikey took off too.

He didn't need to be told that he had betrayed them but just when he thought that Mikey came back with a box in his hands "Got room for these bro?" Leo looked up as Mikey removed the cover of the box and showed him the items, there was a lot thicker art pad, 2x 24-colour pencils, sketch pencils, erasers and a pencil sharpener.

He couldn't stop the tears from falling now and packed the things down before hugging Mikey and almost crushed him, Mikey didn't mind as he tried the same but Leo was more stronger then him, "Thanks Mikey...I thought that I would sneak out before any of you were up but...Guess I failed on that part huh?"

Leo letted go a little so that his baby brother could at least breath.

"Just make sure you come back home big bro" Mikey whispered and hugged Leo, who nodded "I'll try...But...I can't promise that I will find time to write so...But I will" Leo said and let go of Leo, Mikey smiled and bolted out of the room, Leo got his packing done and decided to spend some time with the guys before leaveing for the whole year, but when he turned around he found Raph standing there.

"Raph...I don't want to but...Can we at least try to act normal today?...If I'm gonna be gone for a year we can at least be together for now without fighting" He said and waited for Raph to say something, Raph sighed and moved so he was in front of Leo...

"I don't wwant you to go...Things might be good at a start but when then things will catsh up and...I'm not fit for the job yet..."

"Do my ears decive me or did you just confess that you DON'T want to be leader when you have the chance? Are you feeling okay?" Leo asked in shock and looked at Raph, he could see that Raph was telling the truth and understood that those kind of chores was to much for someone who didn't do them as often as he did, but he needed to leave a leader behind and Raph was the most fitting, "Just be your self, you don't have to act like me to be leader, you can do things your own way and it's not like Donnie and Mikey would care...They know that you try adn they will help you if you let them"

Raph looked up and saw that Leo really meant it, he always did since everyone knew that he was a terrible lair so he had no choice but to tell the truth, Leo smiled and hugged Raph, who literally broke down and hugged back, whispering that his big brother would be safe or he would kill either him or the devil who killed Leo.

Leo smiled and tried to calm down Raph and pulled Donnie in the hug when he showed up in the door way, Mikey appeared out of thin air and got dragged in too, like he would care about it and once they left Leo's room and spent the day watching movies and playing video games they felt more close to each other, Donnie asked Leo if he would write when ever he could and if they could send some to him as well, but the night eneded with Splinter appearing and elo promised that he would by the first light in the morning.

* * *

~Present day- Central America~

Leo sneaked through the bushes and watched the villagers that live near an old church, they looked like they had it good and plenty of food and clothes, the only thing he needed was a disguise, there was an old brown cloith thing the looked to be just the thing he was looking for.

No one saw the cloth disappeare in the bushes and the sound and the sound of running, Leo skidded to a stop once he was far away enough and took a breath, he had never been that fast before but now he need to be just that fast, he had the disguise and now it was just the food...

BANG!

"OW! What the shell?" Leo hissed and grabbed his now aching head and looked adn the ground, the pineapple had landed near his back pack adn had fallen with a direct hit in Leo's head (A/N: ^_^ im evil xD), Leo sighed and thanked the gods that his brothers weren't with him now or they would and died by now laughing at him, Leo's smile faded when he thought about his brothers and his home, was survival a part of their training after all? And how was he supposed to become a better leader out here?

* * *

another chapter!

I fast and evil with the pineapple xD i think it was funny and so did my friends that was reading over my shoulder, they think i write to fast and are to good at this o.O oh well ^_^ review when you can!

seem like the summer terms thing are attacking us xD none find time or energy to write xD


	4. Chapter 4

Hi all, I am so fricking sorry for the misspellings at chapter 3! i had no idea about that until i got home and checked! i wrote it in school and it has no thing that marks misspellings! please forgive me! :'3

oh and i hope it's alright that i jumped over a year and 4 months with Leo in the jungle? i couldn't come up with anything else :'(

* * *

~1 year and 4 months later~

"There! That were I saw him!" The young boy said to the red haired traveler, she removed her sunglasses and looked at the tree "Thank you, you better get home now" She said and started to walk while the boy asked "Do you know the ghost?" The traveler turned around and looked at the child.

"He hasn't always been a ghost" April O'Neil said and left, she walked through the jungle with a thought in her mind, thinking of the possible person who could be this ghost the kids was talking about, this morning the village had got back it's belongings by the ghost who had got the soldiers away and sended their truck to the center of the square.

The belongings had been stolen the previous night and the tales of the other heroic things this 'Ghost of the Jungle' had done, April smiled when she thought about it and kept cutting the huge leaves before finding a weapon, she placed the sword on his back and examined it before looking around.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" April got up and followed the sound of something moving in the bushes be fore the ground under her gave up and she fell through a hole, but she didn't hit the ground.

"It's a long way from the city just to drop in"

April's eyes snapped open and went wide when she saw her savior, a giant turtle with a blue mask around his dark brown eyes and katanas strapped on his shell in a X-shape...the one she had been looking for!

"Leo"

* * *

"You came all the way down here to look for me?" Leo asked as he got more fire wood in the fire and sat down.

"Actually I was here in business, but then the local legend started to sound familiar so I decided to sneak around"

"What kind of business?" Leo asked as he moved the burning logs.

"Ancient artifacts, some guy with to much tyfon has asked me to collect a 3 000 year old statues" (A/N: time xD i was looking at the movie and writing at the same time...i know i cheated -_-')

Leo didn't looked surprised when he heard that, after all, April had been hanging with four turtles for some time and she thought this collector-guy was weird so wasn't it even more weird to be with four giant turtles and a rat? He chuckled a little before he spoke.

"Well you've always run with the strange crowd April" "Ya well...Our strange crowd hasn't been the same without you" April said and that made Leo look up, so she started to tell him about the things back home and about his brothers. Donnie worked as a IT-Tech support and Leo wondered why his genius brother had taken a job like that? Had he been drinking to much coffee again and had been hyper? Mikey had completely lost it and started his own as Cowabunga Carl and attended on kids birthday parties...Which sometimes didn't end happy for him but he was a big hit.

Leo sighed and gave in "Alright let's here it, what's Raph doing?" He felt like he had to know what that hot headed brother of his had been doing the past year, "Noe one really know...He just sleeps all day" April said and shrugged, no one really saw Raph any more, sometimes Casey did but not as often now.

Leo was moving the logs in the fire again so April took the chance "Your training period ended a year and four months ago, and Splinter says that you don't write anymore" Leo felt his body and everything in side him freeze to ice...A year and four months? He had almost been here for two years? It could be right!

"Splinter sended me down here to become a better leader, I can't go back like a failure... Beside, these people need me more then my brothers do" He said and tried to puzzle the news together, how could he have been here that long? And why had his father stop write to him? And his brothers?

"If master Splinter were here, he'd ask what is your heart telling you?" April asked and looked at him, Leo sighed and stood up "I don't know...It's just that some thing's missing" He said and tossed the long stick he had been using on the logs into the fire.

"Your brothers need you Leo...They are lost with out you" April said and when she looked up again, Leo was gone.

"LEO!"

* * *

Leo sneaked to the post office and grabbed the bunch of letter that was about to be send back to New York, he found the familiar hand write of Mikey and took off with them in a thing grip, once he found a good place to stop he got the thread off and went through the dates of the letters and started to read the first one:

**Mikey~**

_Hey bro!  
_

_How are things there? still sunny huh? It's raining here and we aren't allowed to go out and here's a weird news flash:  
_

_Splinter wanted Donnie to be the leader!  
_

_Both he and Raph yelled that you had chose Raph to be the leader and we had been following him till Splinter said that, Raph got so pissed that he teared half the lair apart and Donnie yelled at Splinter that he wasn't fit for it and left the lair...Usually it's Raph who leaves the lair but now is the opposite, Splinter didn't say much and i said that I wasn't sure if you really had said all that.  
_

_I'm still trying to keep up with the work, you know about it? it's...Nah, if I tell you it might blow your brain and think I've lost it so I'll shut my mouth now!  
_

_Hope you get back soon bro, I didn't get an answer from you last time...Are you okay? Hurt? Sick? those kind of things has given me nightmares for weeks now and i always tell my self 'Is he okay? Is it a warning?  
_

_I miss you big bro! Love you more the a dumb pizza! You can get those but not the best big brother in the universe!  
_

_Mikey!  
_

Leo wiped the tears and hit him self, Mikey...His happy, cheerful little brother was suffering! Not knowing if his big brother was alright! He couldn't believe he had been such a complete idiot! How was he supposed to keep the count of day while making a infection got away?

One of the soldiers and got him by surprise and had got a cut over his plaston and his left arm, he had cleaned them every hour for nine days to be sure...Or...He thought it had been nine days but now when he thought about it...It could have been longer, he opened the second letter with Donnie's hand write:

**Donnie~**

_Hey big brother._

_First of all...I think I'm about to lose it! _

_Raph disappears every night and I've failed big time on the leader thing...I failed you I guess, Splinter thought that it would be good for me to be the leader! We have beebn following Raph for two weeks adn everything thing went fine and now he spits out 'Donatello I want to you to be the leader for now'_

_I was close to pass out! And I lost my lunch as well! Plus that I was feeling terrified when your last letter came, we've senned several letter but no answer came from you, Mikey had a nightmare about you fight some kind of hunter soldiers and one of them cut you in the chest...Are you okay? Are you sick? Are you hurt at all? _

_Please come back home big bro...I miss you and I can't keep Raph down here anymore, all we do is fighting and end up getting hit in the jaws by Mikey...I mean he sent RAPH flying out of the dojo for god sake! And I got a one-way ticket in the wall! Nither we or Splinter knew he was that strong! He even yelled his lungs out and his voice got hoarse!_

_Mikey is gone! He's not playing, joking...Our funny Mikey is gone and it's like a demon has taken over him! When Raph tries to talk to him he just calls him either an idiot or a bloody killer!_

_Can you believe that Leo? That Mikey would say that? Mikey never does and...I don't know what has happened to this family any more!_

_I just want you home...You are better on keeping the family together then I am...I'm not you!_

_I'll never be...Please come home soon..._

_Donatello_~

Leo stood up before he literally hit his forehead in a tree and sighed and repeated the move over and over, telling that he was such an idiot for every hit and then stoped when he tought about Raph, he went back to the pile of letters and found Raph's hand write, he took a deep breath and started to read, the words seemed to be from both the mind and the heart of his brothers and both pasts was devided, Leo could see that his brother was broken and had given up...

But wanted him to come home.

* * *

**Raph~**

_Hey bro_

_I know I promised that I would write when I could and I have but you never anwser anymore! Are you still breathing? If you are okay and alive then come home! I can't live like this for another year! You were sopossed to be back a year ago but when the next two days went we started to freak out, Mikey and Donnie started to pack and I had a yell-fight (Again) with Splinter, he didn't want us to go but you weren't back and thought that something ahd happened to you!_

_He forbid us and all we could do was to try keep our hearts in our chest and I tried NOT to blow up...You think I managed?_

_I blowed up!_

_Mikey took cover when I took my anger out on the wall which hasn't been fixed yet, guess what's abouve the hole? You'll see iof you get you shell home if you are alive at all! Donnie and I can't even talk to each other anymore and all I do is yell at Splinter...I know I'm just make things harder but I'm starting to give up._

_I'm not gonna follow anyone anymore! Home or not! You're not the boss anymore...Well...Not to me at least, ut if you are out there why aren't home!_

_I thought you were gonna keep your word!_

_But you didn't._

_Raph~_

Leo wiped the flood of tears and looked up, April was right...His family needed him more then these people, the village was safe for now and they had learned to protect them selfs so what use was it to stay here? He had a family 2, 000 miles (A/N: or is it 20, 000 miles?) that needed him and he had made his family think that he was dead, his eyes fell on the last letter which had his father's hand write on.

"Now or never I guess" Leo said and opened it...And everything inside his body exploded.

* * *

that would be enough i think, this chapter is getting WAY to long! Splinter's letter will be writen in chapter five and we'll have a look at the lair as well ^_^ hope everyone finds time and energy to update, read and leave reviews other wise it's okay if you don't, i'll just update as fast as i can ^_^'

hope you all have a better weather then i have in sweden right now xD it's a waterfall here...i'm gonna need a boat to school and home xD xD


	5. Chapter 5

Hi all, i hope chapter 4 wasn't to long for you ^_^' i'll try not to get caught up in the work so i know how long it is xD

Splinter's letter will be written in this chapter and when Leo reads it...everything in him explodes...Reason?

read and find out! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** sorry for the lack of memory xD i don't own them! only the posters i have covered my room with :3

* * *

**Splinter~**

_My son_

_I am sending you this letter to tell you that it might be clear that you do not revise these letters, you brothers have been waiting for your return but you have not appeared...Are you alright my son? Are you still out there? Please return home soon my son._

_The reason I sent you there was to make you a better leader...But I fear that you are somewhere that we can not reach you in our minds...If you are alive and well Please Leonardo..._

_Come home!_

_This will be my last letter...I fear that my guides is of no use there anymore..._

_I will not stop wait for you return._

* * *

Leo started to run back to his cave and found that April had left long ago, he grabbed his things and packed faster then when he was about to leave, Leo got his disguise on and tried to find the docks but there the soldiers was stationed, Leo growled and jumped in a truck that was going to the air-port.

Ghost or ninja leader...He preferred the later and not the former, he was going home.

If it had to take longer then he counted, when the truck stopt outside the air port, it was night and black so Leo just had to slip in the plan via the wheels and was soon in the air.

He was going home.

* * *

**Lair~**

"Here's MIKEY!"

Michelangelo sighed and slumped in front of the TV that just tarted with the news about the Night-watcher, the city's new hero for some, trouble maker for others, Mikey sticked like glue to the former, Donnie came up behind him with a device and a soda and sighed.

"Why to you waste time on that? That time is in the past, get on with your life and focus on the job instead" He said and sat down to work when they heard a voice from the second floor, sounding like it had just woke up.

"Ya ya...Wise words from a hes" Raph stretched his back and looked at them, "Well look who woke up! I suppose you think that Nightwatcher is some kind of hero!" "At least someone is doing something while the thugs take over the city" Raph said and walked around Donnie "I would like to know what's so important when you lie asleep all day!"

"That's exactly what I'm doing!" "You think scarring is the solution to everything but you are wrong!"

"First of all this team you speak about doesn't exist anymore! and secondly...AH!"

Raph raised his fist at Donnie but a voice from the shadows stopt him, the voice belonged to Splinter, Raph shrugged and jumped to the second floor, Donnie put his goggles on while asking why Raph wasn't sent away from training and turned to work.

"Donatello, our home as become a empty shell, each of your brothers has strength and weaknesses, you must learn to be strong when they are weak, if you do not learn to understand this, all hope is lost for our family" He said and his thought went to Leo, he was worried that something had happened to his eldest son since he hadn't come back home yet.

Mikey went to make some dinner and then got chips, candy and sodas for a movie night and Donnie sat in one of the armchairs and readied a magazine till it got late and they both fell asleep, and deep too since no one heard the door open and someone watched them, and then went over to Splinter's room, after a few minutes the figure went to one of the bed rooms and closed the door.

* * *

Raph lied in his hammock and turned to get asleep, but his nightmares about his brother returned and he almost choked...But then his eyes snapped open and used his hearing...That picked up the sound of swords...Cutting through the air...From the dojo!

"No way! He can't...I got to be dreaming!" Raph whispered and flew out of his room and shaked Donnie awake, telling him to listen, Donnie obeyed and his face ran pale and he looked at the dojo and then Raph "No way!" He whispered and shaked Mikey, who noticed the sound in a second.

"Is he..."

All three ran to the doors and cracked it open a little to peak in, the sight made the tears brust free in Donnie and Mikey and all Raph could do was to watch the figure go through all Kata with the swords in a tight grip...Until...

"Well done Leonardo, you ha..."

"LEO!"

Leo managed to see the door split to pieces before he got attacked by two over joyed little brothers, Leo chuckled and tried to get a breath from their death hugs and got Raph's eyes, the looked angry, hurt and lost, no doubt he was furious at him, Leo turned to Splinter and asked permission to go out, once they got that Mikey and Donnie ran to grab their weapons covered in dust and waited for Raph and Leo to join them.

Raph only walk pass Leo and ignored his like he was still gone, Leo sighed and felt even more stupid but followed his brothers to the surface, when they found a spot to rest on, Mikey climbed up a water tower ladder and started to do hang-up.

(A/N: Mikey is hanging upside down with his knees and do sit up xD look closely on the movie ^_^)

Raph gave up and turned his head to Leo "Okay Leo I'll bit, what are we doing up here?" "I told Splinter that I would get this team in shape again" Leo said and let his eye go from one to the other one, Donnie was swining his bo and Raph sat on top of a edge, Mikey turned to Leo and finally had his goffy grin slamed back in his face "Hey I have been training, since you left I hit every record on my video games" Leo rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Right, and while you've been playing games little brother, this Nightwatcher guy is taken over our neighborhood, but his days are done" He said and turned to look over the city when Raph spoke up, annoyed "Hey went EOA (A/N: i never hear what he says but he says that right?)...And the nightwatcher was the only one to pick up the slag" He said and jumped down to walk closer to Leo "Crime never took a brake, you did"

At that point Mikey decided to turn the attention to him and Donnie "I hear that his MC can turn in to a rocket or like a jetpack, hey Don! If you're so smart why don't we have jetpacks?" He said and tunred him self upside down again since he was still on the ladder "Ya, i wouldn't even trust you with a drivers license, ahev you guys seen the way he-..."

ROOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!

The sound almost sended the younger turtles out of their shells...Well, it sended one down from the ladder and one flying out of his shell, while the eldest looked to see where it had come from "Wow..." Mikey said and jumped up and ran to the edge of the roof "Someone's cranky!" He said and pointed at a constuction site "Okay jungle boy, grab a vine!" Raph said and before Leo could grab him he was gone even though Leo managed to say that they were allowed to fight.

Donnie followed and Mikey laughing at Raph joke, Leo growled adn followed his stobborn little brothers to the building and started to climb to the right floor...With a surpring sight! A bunch of Foot ninjas fighting a huge blue furry monster.

'_Great! I'm home for twenty minutes and the guys already wants to jump into trouble! And April said that they had changed...I doubt it!_' Leo thought and followed his brother to a better view of the fight and crossed his arms over his plastorn, thining on how a monster like this one could end up in New York City, the Foot seemed to lose more and more as they flew like gloves.

Leo sighed, this was going to be a complicated reunion...That...And fighting mosnters

* * *

I'm starting to think I'm writeing to much of the movie -_-' who wants Leo to kick the monster to the ground level? 8D would that be good...Or bad?...

I don't know anymore :'''''(((( *crying*

hope this one was good enough for you, I'm off to write the next chapter...And it might be a little brother fight in it...Or Leo fighting Splinter and Raph then run out...Which idea is best? ^_^'


	6. Chapter 6

Hi all, i hope that the story is good so far and not to lame ^_^' and you got Splinter's letter too! 8D...maybe i will throw in the Leo VS Raph too...

ok now im an idiot -_-' that was the main point of the movie! xD

Enjoy!

* * *

Leo breathed out as they made in back through the sewer, they had fighted the monster and it had suddenly disappeared so all they could do was to leave the place and head back, Mikey and Donnie didn't say a word and Raph seemed to be really angry.

But Leo wasn't sure of what...If it had been his absence or the fight, he thought of letting Raph get used to the thought that he was home and when the time was good enough he might be able to talk to Raph like Splinter said.

But the way he was ignored by him it might be a little to much to hope for, Leo then remembered that he had promised to write everyday...So when did he stop write? How long was it since he write to them? letting them know that he was okay? Leo had made them all think that he was dead and now...When he was back...It was like he was spirit to Raph.

Donnie caught his attention and his thought of Raph were interrupted for the moment.

Raph's thoughts, how ever, was on Leo, his big brother was home! So why wouldn't this feeling in him go away? Was he furious on him for making them believe he was dead? for year he had been scared to lose one of his brothers and when Leo stop write...It was like he would lose it, he couldn't lose Leo, he was all alone out there without no one to keep an eye on him and if he was hurt...

Who would make sure he got back to his full strength? Who would make sure he eated...Eated?

Raph spun around and saw how thin Leo was...He was wasting away, and he hadn't said anything! Raph kept his tears at bay when he shouted "DID YOU EVEN TAKE CARE OF YOU SELF OUT THERE!"

Leo looked at him and then his hand, it was skinny and so was the rest of him, Donnie's jaw hit the ground and Mikey started to cry, Leo looked horrible and he had just fighted a monster!

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Donnie roared, sending his brothers flying, two hit the roof and one lost his breath. Donnie never used those kind of word except when he was really mad...But now he had hit the max level: pissed!

Donnie grabbed Leo and dragged him to the lair with Raph and Mikey walking behind, both rubbing their heads since they hit the roof and looked at each other in confusion, Donnie could got mad but not so mad that he would slip with the words! Mikey looked at Raph and saw the worry in his eyes and then decided to test his fate:

"You don't hate him do you?"

"What? HE didn't write back! And now we know why! He's-"

"Trying to recover from an infection"

Everyone stop and turned to Leo, who had his eyes closed "What...Did you...Just say?" Donnie tried to control his hand from strangle Leo and Raph tried not to beat the crap out of him, Leo opened his eyes and moved the sword belt a little, the cut was starting to heal but it was red around it...But enough to be hidden under the belt. Mikey covered his mouth with his hands and looked at Leo.

Raph's mouth had finally dropped and he just stared at the wound as he asked who old it was "I...Don't remember...I thought it had gone nine days but...I don't know, the fever and the wound was making me weak so...I don't know when I lost track of time, I'm sorry" Leo said and started to walk again, Mikey ran after and made sure Leo was fine until they got home.

Donnie run both his hands of his face and sighed, Raph had his hand rubbing his neck and tried to think straight "It makes sense, he stop around...What? November?" He left at April so...Ya, maybe four-six days in November...And he's right too! An infection like that can mess with the count of days and stuff, the fever must have been high but not enough to knock him unconscious...And in the jungle! How did he get an infection there?..."

"YOU DID WHAT? WHY WERE YOU FIGHTING SOLDIERS WITH GUNS AND SWORDS? AND YOU SHOULD BE DEATH IF YOU GOT HIT BY FIVE BULLETS!"

Mikey was shouting his lungs out as the other two catches up, Leo stood and looked guilty for telling everything "Can we focus on the monster? How did it get here in New York?" He asked and kept going and didn't stop until they were in front f the doors to the lair, Donnie ordered Leo to follow him so that he could take care of the infection.

When that was done they all sat down for breakfast and Raph had turned from worried to angry again, Leo looked at him the whole time and then caught the sight of Mikey's pizza and his face turned from thoughtful to run-for you-fricking-life, Donnie read a book and tried to find a answer to the monster "That was just weird, first the Foot clan and then that monster shows up.."

"Ya you look like you mom dude!" Mikey laughed and Donnie rolled his eyes "Ya that would her your mom too duface" (A/N: i have no idea of what the last word is spelled, i don't even know what it means -_-')

"Keep laughing Mikey! Last night was embarrassing!" Raph said´and hit his fist in the table "I'll tell you what's embarrassing! That you can't follow a singel order!" Leo said and knew that he had started a fight again, but before it could get any worse, Mikey warned them that Splinter was on coming so they shut up, once the ninja master had his tea he went to the TV.

The news came on the second it was turned on and Leo held his breath for the outburst of fury for disobeying orders and he was the one to take the blow, he was the leader now and responsible for his team's action, they had jumped into the fight when it was he was the one to make them stand back...

Like they would listen to a traitor!

"BOYS!"

Leo sighed as his brothers flew three feet in the air and looked like a bomb had blow up...In rat size, "Yes sensei, We'll try to explain" Leo said and stood up, only to garb of chair and table and looked like he was gonna fall, Splinter's eyes went from angry to pure worry, Leo denied that nothing was wrong and followed to Splinter's quarter and the lecturing.

"Leonardo, I am very disappointing in you, you are the eldest of your brothers-"

_'You don't have to clear out that point a zillion times! I know I'm a failure and a traitor! I can't even lead my team right!'_ Leo shouted in his mind and didn't see Splinter's shocked face.

"Why do you believe you are a traitor my son?"

...

DING!

*ZOOM*

"YOU HEAR THOUGHTS NOW?" Leo shouted and made his brothers lose their breaths "No, but you eyes are showing many emotions...Why-"

"Never mind!..." Leo said and left the lair, Raph blinked several times and the told about the monster that had appeared in the city and that they had to figure out what was going on, but he didn't get answer and left the room with Donnie and Mikey,then the thought hit:

Why was Leo thinking he was a traitor? And why did HE leave the lair instead of Raph hightailing out? And last:

Was he gonna be fine with monsters running lose in the city?

Raph and Casey had witness and capture of a fling one and four walking statues taking...It...Raph sighed and then ran out.

Donnie and Mikey stayed and called Casey and April to came down and they would figure something out. On the surface, Raph had got his Nightwatcher suit and went looking for Leo, but got a alarm that no police cars were available, Raph wen there and thought of what Leo said and thought of what Leo said, Raph could lore him out and then get his piece of mind for leaving them! He felt the anger boil up again when he thought of the day they got Leo's last letter...then just like that...

Nothing!

For several months they waited for him to come back but when the day came and he should have been walking through the door, he never showed up, Raph thought that he might be waiting for a ship to sail to New York since there was so many on one dock, it was hard to find the right boat. But when two whole years went by, Leo hadn't been heard for a long time, Raph had made him promise to be back when the training period was over...But he never showed up, now they had a bunch of monsters and four walking statues lose in the city.

How they got there was still unknown...Even if Raph and Casey had run into them and had to flee from one that could climb on the walls! And from out of now where, Leo suddenly appears in the dojo training as usual, the sound of the sword cutting through the air had been missed and then they heard it again, thinking that they missed him so much that they had gone crazy but he was there! And now he had stormed out of the lair instead of Raph running from a fight with their father.

Raph jumped down in front of a night café and walked in, the owner was hiding behind the disk and shacked like a maracas, "Don't get up, I'll found my way" Raph said and knacked his fist while walking tot he kitchen where the door to the freezer stood open and food was tossed out, Raph's hairless eye brow shot up at the sight of the little red monster.

'W_ow, and here I thought there were only big once! this one's just...Tiny! Even Mikey could take it out in one blow!...But it's red so this could be me when I'm pissed!' _Raph thought and smiled of his own joke.

"Aww, ain't you cute? Come on, wanna get your butt kicked you little-AHHH!"

The red monster had growled and then bit Raph's hand and held on tight while raph flew all over the place trying to get it off him, the monster jumped from holding his hand with his teeth to hold the helmet with the tail and knock the refrigerator door at it, Raph lost his balance and then landed in the water filled sick and where the monster jumped on his head and scratched the back of the armour, the black suited ninja managed to get it off and send it a few feet and then slam it with a frying pan, the monster was to fast and but the saw stars when Raph got a direct hit and sent it to the other side of the kitchen.

"You hungry lil' fella? Catch!" Raph said and tossed smoke bomb at the monster, who ran fast as it could and swallowed the bombs, where it blowed in the stomach and started to run with smoke come from it's mouth, Raph breathed and then walked out.

'_F__inally that lil' creep gave up! That one was harder then the blue furry one! I preferred that one now the the red thing, I'm not like that one!_' He thought and then got problem with the owner, who was just babbling things, Raph sighed and pointed out that he just saved his life...

ZING!

Raph turned his head and saw a shuriken stuck near the money and looked at the roof on the opposed side of the road, the shadow was hard to make out but thanks to the lights behind it Raph could tell the shape of the X-form on the back and the bandana tails moving in the wind, his plan had worked! Leo had showed up, now for the next part:

Make him pay for the two years he had left the family in worry and grief!

Raph started to run and stopt when more shrikes hit the ground in front of him and when he looked up he found his brother looking down at him, so he was still fast but could he keep up? Raph ran through the lighted streets while Leo swung at the lines in the dark, if people saw a giant turtle chase the Nightwatcher then it would be all over the news, Raph looked over his shoulder a few times to see if Leo was still after him and then ran, when they came to a red neon sign he stopped on the edge and took a few breaths.

"I really appreciate your initiative, but you can not change the world like this-" _'You kidding! Is-Is he really lecturing me? I'm not dreaming! It's Leo!' _Raph thought and waited for Leo to get done before attacking.

"So I want to just walk away and stop this vigilant nonsense" Leo said and finally shut, but Raph smiled under his helmet, the time was perfect now.

"Okay Leo, time to teach you lesson" Raph said and got his chains ready, Leo warned him that he didn't want to so this but his answer was and few tries to hit, Leo stat that he had a temper and Raph's eyes widened, he really kept his temper down for more the five seconds? That was new and tries opt hit Leo but the blue clad ninja was jumping out of the wait all the time so Raph gave up on the chains and used the fists.

"Alright! Finally some excitement!" Leo said and let the black warrior attack first before Leo kicked him and then just blocked them.

Raph tried every attack but Leo jumped out of the way and that pissed him off even more, he wasn't even trying to fight like he thought he would.

"Funny thing about anger, how it consume you..soon enough- *Leo jumps* you lose sight of everything! *Leo appears behind Raph*

Raph tried to hit this time but Leo ducked and when raph looked down, he saw Leo's fist and felt how it hit him in the chin and he flew two yards away, but in the flight...He lost the helmet! He hit the ground and his helmet landed right beside him.

"Good night dark prince" Leo said and walked up to the now mask less watcher, who was now getting up and Leo's blood froze in his veins, now when the helmet was off he could see the red mask the Night watcher had and Leo lost every sensible thought in his mind.

"Raph?"

* * *

YAY! MY DARN INTERNET IS WORKING! I was close to kill it!

But here's you chapter and sorry if it got a bit long ^_^' got lost in the writing xD and i had to watch the movie again...i love it 8D and i'll try to be more 'self creative' and not use the whole movie -_-' sorry about that

maybe i'm losing my touch huh? xD

next chapter will be up faster! just hold on xD


	7. Chapter 7

Hi all, i try to update as fast as i can but my sis is snatching my computer xD but im gonna save for a laptop so that will be fixed...sure i'll work with this at school too but soon i got summer brake...

I NEED TO GET DONE WITH MY MATH! D8

read while i study my brain to death -_-' in other words: no writer left after that xD

* * *

Leo watched his brother get to his feet and tried to relies what he saw, how could Raph be the Night Watcher? Didn't he care of the family secret anymore? If the helmet had fly off during a battle like this, splinter would have hit the roof of the lair and trough the rest until he hit the surface!

"Raph? What-"

*BANG!*

Leo's lost his breath as he hit the wall raph had kicked him in "You are so smug! You know that? You think the world just around you, don't ya?"

(A/N: sorry, i only had Swedish text while watching the movie and had to use my hearing so if something is wrong sorry)

Leo tried to understand why Raph attacked him and then it klick... He never came back! Was that why Raph didn't even want to look at him since he got home? If he had come home that time...Would this never happened? Sure the monsters might be around anyway but Leo and Raph wouldn't have his kind of problem with each other, Leo ducked another attack and then:

"OKAY! I screwed it! I lost the track of time when that hunter almost cut me in two! I don't know how long that infection lasted but no matter what I did it just got worse!" Leo yelled and that stopt Raph, both looked at the ground and their jaws dropped, Raph's sai was close to Leo's head and he only had his handles now...Where was the blades? Raph's eyes widened in fear as he got off and saw the broken blades lay on each side of his brother...The brother he had almost killed!

Leo saw the look and sighed, so all it took was a near death battle that made contact with Raph to land on planet Earth again, Raph tried to clear his head and then his eye fell on Leo...He wasn't angry, scared...Raph saw that understanding look in his eyes and nearly lost it.

"D-Don't look at me like that...I-I...""...Are my brother, no matter what you do, it's my fault! I should have come back that day...I'm sorry Raph, I ruined our friendship and brother hood..." Leo said and when he looked up, Raph was thin air.

'_Whow! I thought I was talking to Raph, not to Mikey who who run like a gun shot!' _Leo thought and saw Raph already three roofs away, he was about to follow when he felt something hit his arm, right above the arm-pad, Leo shaked his head as his vision started to blurry and looked around, and couldn't believe his eyes, Foot soldiers with transgulartion** guns...

(A/N:** no idea how it spelled but you get it right? those guns the bad guys use on our fav. turtle(s) )

And four walking statues, one giant held a red tiny monster that was knocked out, the same little monster that Raph had been fighting with, Leo turned when he heard something land behind his and saw another statue; this one a girl...Leo thought that she could either be a friend or a sister to the other three "The other one fled brotheeerrr" She hissed when Aguila smacked Leo to the ground "Good, leave him sister"

Leo thought that he had guessed right, she was on their side AND their sister, he tried to get up but what ever the arrow had, it was starting to work big time "Not human, but clearly not the final monster" Gato said and walked up beside Aguila, who's eyes shot sky-high, he thought that they could use this turtle to the portal instead of the final monster "Yaoth won't make out he difference, but that time it will be too late" He said and tow of the Foot took that a signal to fire at least two more arrows...But Leo was way head, he knew that his brothers hearing was sharp, so when he got hit by the arrows...He screamed.

Roof tops away Raph slided to a stop and turned and his heart shattered, Leo was in trouble and when Raph got closer he almost fell down, the statues he and Casey had run into had Leo on the giants shoulder, along with the little creep he had fighted not to long ago, Raph followed that to a dark blue truck that just took off and he tried to catch up and yelled for Leo, bot then fell to his knees as the truck turned around the corner and disappeared...

With Leo.

* * *

Raph had got off his armour and went to the dojo where he knew Splinter was, he was so confused and scared that he couldn't even speak clear when his father asked why he was tearing the weapon stand to pieces, Splinter could see that something had scared up Raph real good and that worried him.

"I know now why you chosed him...I know now that he's your favorite and I'm not" Raph whispered, Splinter sighed and wondered how many times he had to tell him the same answer, he thought of using his cane and smack his sons head with it.

"Raphael, you are carrying the worlds problems on your shoulders, and I know you want to protect others, but that doesn't mean you are not my favorite son...You are strong, passioned and loyal, these properties is also neede for a good leader, but only if it's combined with compassion and humility"

Raph couldn't take it anymore, if he was loyal, then why had he left Leo like that unarmed, it was his fault that Leo had been taken by those things "...But Master, I messed up big to night...And I mean...Big" he said and reached behind his belt and laid the broken handles in front of Splinter, "They took him..."

In the doorway, Mikey and Donnie was quiet and listened to what was said and then saw the broken sword handles, Mikey slid down the whole way to the floor and got harder to breath and Donnie watched as the tears flowed down his cheeks "Leonardo?" They heard Splinter ask and held their breaths as they waited for Raph to anwser '_Please don't let it be him! Don't let it be our big brother!' _Mikey thought and closed his eyes

"Y-Ya..."

Raph couldn't even say that tiny word before the tears broke free and he let them fall, Splinter closed his eyes and took several deep breaths "Then our time of hiding is over, we must return to the surface to take back what is ours" He said, Raph lifted his head and pulled his self together "As you wish, father"

* * *

Casey and April's faces paled in a second when they heard what had happened, Mikey tried to calm down down and pull himself together while Splinter talked to them all, the orange masked put down a book he had been looking though and asked what they were going to do now, Raph stood quiet with his arms crossed and thought about Leo, every time one of them were in danger, Leo always took care of that before getting his shell wiped in the floor by the enemy, but Leo never cared about him self.

"I know what we're going to do:

First we're gonna save our brother, and then we gonna save New York City" Raph said

* * *

and that's another chapter xD now i have to write a one-shot to my teacher (don't know why) so i might be a little late with the next chapter, but i will write it of course but still in will take some time

have a nice spring ^-^


	8. Chapter 8

Hi all, i hope that chapter 7 wasn't to long and that it was good for you ^-^ and you might not gonna like the last part of this short chapter...

**Rose Black Dragon and BlackSugar01:** do **NOT** even think about grabbing the bazooka and missile launcher again xD i will update when i can!

Enjoy!

PS. i think i spelled 'Yaotl', winter's real name wrong xD

* * *

Raph raced to the entrence to the Winter's tower and looked up, causeing his heart to froze, the portal was open and Leo was inside the tower "GUYS MOVE IT! IF YOU DON'T GET IN NOW I'LL KILL EVERY FOOT NINJA HERE!" He roared and and kicked two Foot ninjas, Mikey used his 'chucks and took out four ninjas while Donnie took five adn then they all three ran on the foot to get to the other side of the yard, they got in the tower but the Foot was after them.

"Dudes, what do we do?" "I'm working on it!"

Casey saw a vase on his right and remembered that he had brake one and that caused the doors to slam shut '_you brake it you buy it_' He though and grabbed his Hockey stick and broke the vase, the second that happened the alram turned on adn the doors shut down, the Turtles stood looking at it and then at their friend "What? We got them of your backs!"

_"Thanks heavens for that!" _Raph thought and looked at the portal and the thirteen cages that surarounded it, Leo could be in any of them! And they didn't have enough time thanks to the Foot, Mikey jumped to look in side the cage at the lest and asked if Leo was there, but only to fly out of his shell when a tiny red monster jumped up.

"HA! Look at this little dude! It's the smallest monster I've seen!" Mikey said and got everyone to look at it, Raph didn't even got near it but he did tell it one thing.

"You're lucky to be inside there, otherwise you'd be mince meat now!" He said and kept looking for Leo so he left Mikey and Donnie to look confused, Raph wiped the tears away and yelled in his mind where his big brother was, if he didn't find him soon he would jump into the vortex his self!

He went back to them and then heard the vocie of Augila and the other generals, talkingt about the curse that would never be broken without the last mosnter, Mikey looked at the cages and counted, there were thirteen so why didn't..."YOU USED OUR BROTHER?" He roared and it needed Raph, Casey and Donnie to hold the smallest turtle back, the female statue, Serpiente, turns her head to the cages and walks to them with Mono behind.

Raph attacks Aguila and leave Gato to his younger brothers, who is blinded by rage of the plan by the generals, Mikey kicks with all the power he's got and Donnie trys to trip the staue over, but it didn't work, while the turtles fights, Winters tells the others that he wants to brake this curse and is willing to help them find Leo, but then they notice that four of the generals is missing, winters goes to find them, while splinter is helping his remaining sons and April and Casey goes with Karai, who's Foot Nijas has found the last monster and they leave to get it to the tower.

Mikey turned his head and noticed that one dark cages is about to lift into the vortex, the other ones were glowing but this one was not...So it must have been where Leo was!

"LEO!"

Every one turned their heads and watched as the cages disappeared into the portal, Raph fell to his knees and watched as the portal took his brother from them, he couldn't believe that it was happening! The family would be shreads now, he had strugled to get Leo back but now...It was a nightmare.

Leonardo...was gone.

* * *

ok i think im dead now ^-^' right

R, M, D, Rose and Sugar: GET HERE YOU LITTLE...

TE: hehe...IM GONE!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi all, I'M STILL ALIVE xD and i got everyone nuts with the last...

Raph: GET HERE YOU LITTLE SH*T! GIVE ME MY BROTHER BACK!

TE: if you kill me then how am i gonna do it? -_-' *Raph shuts up*

Enjoy!

PS. Leo yells when he gets shot by more tranquilizer darts before the generals takes him

* * *

On the other side of the room, Max Winters had found the two generals talk quietly and doesn't notice winters looks through the cages until he found one that has a blue mask, like the other three _'So this must be their brother, Karai's Foot must have used the drugs to knock this one out cold'_ He thought and got the door open and got Leo some place where he could update the turtle of what was going on.

Leo opened his eyes and saw a man stand a bit from him "W-Who are you?" "Ah, good that you are awake, I am Max Winters, you brothers trusted me to find you and give you these, the red masked one told me that he had destroyed your old ones, they are very worried about..."

"LEO!"

Both human and turtle flew four feet in the air and saw the last cage disappear in the portal "Your family seems to be ninjas, you need to use all you have now" Winters said as Leo got his new swords behind his shell and watched the battle, "My sister and brother must be here somewhere" "Those four are your family? So you are the war lord the village was talking about at night" Leo said and turned to him, he hadn't believe the tale until April had told them too but he hadn't said anything.

Winters nodded and repeated what he had told Splinter, April and Casey "I started to relies that this year it was 3 000 years ago, that I was foolish to use the portal and become immortal, for me it was a curse that I wanted to remove badly but for that I needed my brothers and sister, who is made of stone and could easily get the monsters, I hired Karai and her Foot Ninjas to track down the monsters, but for some reason they captured you to make it seem like they had got all thirteen..."

"So by taking me they had enough time to plan what to do with you when the monsters were all free? What about the last monster?"

"Miss O'Neil and Karai along with Jones and the Foot are about to bring it here, but when need to keep my brothers and sister busy while I and your Master take care of the monsters that has come through the portal"

Leo nodded and ran to help his brothers, he found Raph on his knees with Aguila ready to finish him off, Leo found a glas stand with all kinds of different swords and got them, the two others had joined the battle and Gato was about to attack Winters but Leo tossed a rock right in the back head so Gato turned and his red eyes widened and went to attack Leo.

"Come to daddy" Leo joked and jumped out of the way and some how managed to kick the general in the wall adn then ran to Raph.

* * *

Raph had been forced to brake his thoughts when Aguila attacked him again but he could focus anymore and got kicked to his knees and now tried to gain his focus "I'm sorry big bro" He whispered.

Mikey was fight with Serpiente and tried to hit her jaw to make her shut up, his nerves were burned to crisp already and he was going haywirer, he had lost his big brother, got him back and then lost him again! He nearly didn't survive the first time and he would kill him self the second time. They were getting tired and barely had energy to fight anymore '_Come back already big bro! We need you more then ever!_' Mikey thought and tried to send another blow.

Donnie tried to fight off mono but had to watch out for the hammer that could easily turn him into a turtle pancake and that was the last thing he wanted right now, the faster they got the last monster the better...

CLANG!

Everyone turned to Aguila and Raph, who was now looking over his shoulder in pure shock, he had even lost his breath.

"Get off my brother!"

"YOU?"

BANG!

Aguila flew across the room and hit Mono and Gato, Raph's jaw hit the floor with a clang as the figure turned to Serpiente and fight her too, the figure grabbed her wrist and sended her right into her brothers, Mikey watched and then flew right on Leo and hugged him for dear life, Leo didn't mind as Mikey lost control over his tears, Donnie just stood with his mouth open and tried to say something but all he managed to get out was 'You...Cage...Portal... Alive' and then shut it.

"You are unbelievable!" He said and ducked as a giant stone hammer almost used him as a golf ball, Donnie skidded to a stop beside Leo and got Raph up on his feet, he was still trying to understand the fact that his big brother was standing here, holding a crying Mikey and had just beated the stone generals by him self, winters looked at them all and then tried to talk to his family but Aguila interrupted.

"We are no brothers to you!" "With one monster gone, the curse will live on..."

"So using a ghost would be better?"

Gato shut his mouth and looked at Leo, who stood his ground when Aguila walked towards him, the other three turtles stepped back a few steps and held their breaths "It seems that you do not understand the power we posses turtle" He said in a calm tone and waited for Leo to answer, but he didn't.

"You have courage, which could be good in our army..." "Your the seventh guy who tries that line, and here a new answer:

Get your ass out of my sight!"

Leo slamed Aguila in the stair case and cracked it, Gato tried to attack him from behind...Only to hit thin air! "What?" "Little help here guys!" Leo yelled and got Aguila on his tail and that snapped the younger turtles out of their shocked state, Raph switched with Leo to fight Aguila and Leo took Gato, while Donnie was stuck with Mono again.

"They better get here with that last monster! It not like I can knock these guys unconscious!" Leo said and lost hold of the sword he had got earlier and used his own which was lighter "I'm sure Casey's... Got Everything... Under... Control!" Raph answered and ducked at the same time from the fists, Leo's eyes widened, Raph had sent CASEY to get the last monster?

"That's what I'm afraid of!"

* * *

On other the road, April floored the gas pedal and tried to avoid cars and try to get a GIANT monster, the thirteen:th, it was way bigger then the other had been according to Karai's Foot Ninjas, Casey tried to stay still but it was easier said then done and fighted with April at the same time, he hoped the others had found Leo already since he was in one of those cage thing when they left Winters to look for him, April looked pale when they had reached the tower and the vortex that had hit the portal stones that had been hidden under the floor.

She couldn't believe that she had help getting those statues and it turned out that a 3 000 year old legend had been true all along and on top of that, the statues had taken Leo! Mikey and Donnie had both fainted when they heard the news and Raph nearly knocked him self out, yelling something about that it had been his fault, why he said that were never answered.

"You think they found him?" April asked quietly, Casey didn't say anything at first but his face was pale too, what if the cage thing had fallen into the vortex? That meant Leo was gone...For good.

In the tower, Splinter used his cane on the last monster and told his sons to finish it now and got out of the way as the Turtles kicked the generals to the vortex and then jumped to get more power in the last kick to get them in, once the generals disappeared, the vortex blew the four brothers a few feet away and they almost landed on each other. Mikey walked carefully to the end and, stupid enough, asked his brothers if they had won.

His question got an answer when a sword was rid thought and the four stone generals stood up, "Fools, we are immortal made of stone, with out the final monster we can not be stopt!" Aguila said and the Turtles turned when they heard the door smash open and their jaws hit the floor, the last monster was huge, and they thought the first one was big! Raph compared this one with the tiny one he had fighted.

'_I think I rather fight the brat then this one!'_

Winters got the turtles out of the way as the monster tried to get a grip in the floor but got the generals and it self into the portal, suddenly it was like the place was in a earthquake as the vortex closed with the monsters and the four generals, now back to humans.

"So...Did we win now?" Mikey asked and looked at the destroyed place "Ya, I think we did" Leo (A/N: Or Donnie) said and they all cheered and watched Mikey and Donnie slam their chests together, Leo was busy trying to dig his fist in Raph's skull, Raph didn't even fight back since he was too happy knowing that Leo was fine, when he saw his brother knocking Aguila he thought he was dreaming.

"Come my sons, we better leave for home" Splinter said after they all seen Winters disappear, he looked over his shoulder and found that his sons was already gone, only Casey and April stood beside him laughing.

* * *

**3 weeks later:**

"WHAT?"

Leo sighed and placed a book mark in his book and got ready for which brother that was going to attack him, he didn't have to wait long when Mikey jumped on him and cheered. Leo didn't mind after been gone for two years, get dragged to a vortex and made his family think he was gone again "What is it Mikey?" He asked and looked at his baby brothers tear filled eyes "Mikey?"

"Donnie says that you were in a war zone...Was it really a war there?" Mikey asked and looked at Leo, who smiled "I'll see when I can tell you, don't you have training now?" "You just had to remind me!" Leo chuckled and dragged Mikey to the Dojo, the smaller turtle tried to hold on to anything that he could hold on to, Leo laughed and grabbed one arm and one leg and dragged him.

"Raph! Help me get Mikey..."

"I know something better...GET YOU OF HIM!"

Raph flew on Leo, who had to drop Mikey and got attached by him too, Donnie came running and joined the wrestling and attacked Leo too, said turtle tried to run but he got trapped and then turned the tide. Splinter watched from his spot in the Dojo and smiled, they could skip the training today since they were to busy holding down one another, but Leo won over them after a while and went back to his book and his brothers crashed down on the sofa.

"Where did my energy go?" Mikey patted and slid down on the floor beside Leo, Donnie tried to get his breath back and Raph had knocked out, he ahd turned his mask so the lights didn't bother him, Leo couldn't see Mikey's face but he knew what he was thinking "Don't you dare Mikey, or you'll wish you got chased by the first monster instead of a pissed brother" He warned and turned page in his book, Mikey turned his face at him and asked how he knew and got hit in the head by Donnie.

"He's older and that's enough! Leo doesn't need to see you face since he has to deal with you two..."

"Three, I have to literally carry you to bed and tie you down in it since you never go to bed!" Leo said and shut his book, Raph turned his mask back and looked at Leo "Do you ever give up?" He asked, Leo looked confused and then got the memo "You guys turns my days into a hell some times if that's what you mean" Leo said and then took off.

The other three were right on his heels and tried to trip him over. But he was to fast for them and he went through things (A/N:like the bars in the 2007 game) and then hide from them, starting a hide-and-seek game, they kept playing till they barely could stand when they got hungry and went home, where Mikey made the biggest home-made pizza ever, it didn't take long for it to disappear and that send them in a food coma.

"Damn you Mikey...I'm full!" Raph chuckled and got Mikey in a head lock, Mikey was to pizza full to fight back and he fall out of his chair when raph let go of him "I can't get up!" He laughed and looked up at Leo, who shaked his head smiling "I'm of to bed...If i can walk at all!" He said and got Mikey on his feet and went to his room.

* * *

see? I didn't kill Leo ^_^ and sorry for chapter 8...bit to short huh?

and sorry to tell ya but this story is starting tot get a writer's block -_-' but i might get working on it one day, just re-read stories if you want!

but if i ever start the next chapter would be a brother fluff between Leo and Mikey ^_^ you good with that?


	10. Chapter 10

Hi all, im back with a chapter ^_^ and...

Raph is going to kill me O.O hehehe *Raph enters my room* OK squirt, what are you planning now?

TE: big bro fluff, you need it Raphie! ^_^' *CLANG* *sais hits the wall* *Runs for her life* what's with you? xD

PS. LEO/ MIKEY FLUFF!

* * *

Leo chuckled for Mikey's little joke and got to bed, how the shell could that kid be so good on cooking? He sure was glad he only got there to make a sandwich and a cup tea and then get out of there since the place hated him, he couldn't even walk near the microwave before...KABOOM!...It was turned to junk!

Since then he was only allowed to go there to make a small snack and stay away from it, Donnie and made it clear that if the microwave blew up one more time cause Leo had gone near it he would beat the bloody crap out of him, and Leo stayed away from him for three days until Donnie changed his mind, which changed after a day when Raph said that Leo thought Donnie hated him.

But even Leo knew that they didn't hate him, sure Raph had been for the last few weeks but deep down he had missed him and those emotions had over come him that night on the roof and Leo was glad they had that fight, and when that cage got sucked into the vortex it had almost killed his brothers, Leo had seen Raph's face as he watched the thing disappear.

Now he would think of something to make up for it, he fell asleep while thinking on it and didn't hear the door open and a smaller body crawl in his bed but he didn't notice a wet cheek press against him and is eyes snapped open.

"Mikey? You had a nightmare again?" Leo asked and looked at his little brother, the fear was hard to avoid and Leo smiled, pulling his brother in a hug and placed his chin on top of Mikey's head, hoping to calm down the younger turtle.

"Glad you're back Leo, Please down leave that long again..." "Don't worry, i won't...Not for a life time" Leo reassured and smiled down at him, Mikey smiled back and then saw the wound on Leo's chest, "How's the infection?" "Oh shell, thanks for reminding me!" Leo said and flew out of bed and told Mikey to stay there since it could take a while but Mikey got up and followed in case Donnie wasn't in the lab.

Donnie looked up when Leo came in with Mikey behind "Hey, what's..." He started but then saw the bandage on Leo's chest "I can't be that old already!" He laughed and got the things he needed, Mikey smiled and looked at Leo, who had a don't-even-think-about it look, he just hadn't been thinking about the wound until Mikey asked.

"Go get some sleep Mikey, in MY room, I'll be there when Donnie is finished with me and kicked to bed by me..."

"You take Mikey and I'll carry Donnie and tie him up in his bed if you want"

Raph stood in the doorway and watched them, then his eyes fell on Leo and his face paled "I thought he was fine by now" He said and started to help out, Leo rolled his eyes and waited for the flood of questions to come.

"How did this happen Leo? It must have been a real bad infection but you managed to keep it clean, and that sort could make you lose count of days" Donnie asked and started to work, Leo laid on his shell and thought for a moment.

"I don't remember much...Only the battle, the bullets and the guy with the sword, I tried to get away but when I did I had a large cut and then when I looked at the sword, it was a muddy and I knew that I had to make sure it didn't get worse, but...When I got to the place where I hided I started to clean it but it was already infected...The healing herbs did the trick but soon I ran low on them and was to weak to go find more"

Donnie had to stop to dry the tears from his eyes and then kept going until he was done, Leo got up and leaded Mikey back to the upper floor, leaving Donnie and Raph to talk "I-Why wasn't I there?...With a infection like that and all alone?" Donnie whispered and found his self getting crushed by Raph, Donnie let his tears fall and letted Raph hold him.

They were both shocked to hear that Leo had been through that alone when they all had promised that they would always be there for each other...And to hear Leo's tale about the jungle...Broke them both "You some with me, don't think you'll stand the nightmare tonight" Raph said and leaded Donnie to his room, once he got he gear off Donnie and left the belt and mask Raph did the same and then laid down beside Donnie.

* * *

**Leo's room:**

"You..Really went through all that by your self?" Mikey asked and laid down beside Leo and tried to dry off his tears, Leo didn't smile, only nodded as he got to bed as well and closed his eyes "I thought about you guys every time I cleaned the wound and it gave me the strength to keep fighting it, then April came and told about you guys and then I found the letters from you all, I hadn't been to the post office for while and then I forgot to write back...I started to think that you guys were better off with out me..."

"We weren't"

"...After only five weeks, Raph sneaked out of the lair with a bag on his shell, I knew what he did, he wanted to go after you...But after thirty minuets, he came back, bloody...He never left, he realized that he was needed here and not go after you, when I asked him where he was going, he just told me the truth"

Leo bit his own lip hard as Mikey talked and told him the real truth, how they truly felt the day he didn't come back and how close they had been to fall apart, Mikey felt Leo shake and knew that he was crying so he fell quiet and then both fell asleep, both in a dead grip.

* * *

sorry it took so long ^_^' but here's your chapter!

once this is done i'm gonna move over to something more cute: TURTLE TODDLERS! 8D just try to stay in the chairs when you read it xD for some reaso i'm good at the cuteness to my friends (don't know why yet) but i'll give it a shot here too.

i better get this story finiched some time this week now xD


	11. Chapter 11

Hi all, this is the last chapter but i'm already working on a new one! one shot of course ^_^' but with the guys as toddlers 8D

on with the story!

* * *

Donnie and Mikey were both in the lab when they heard crashes and yells from the main room, the yellings were of course from Leo and Raph!

"Do my ears desive me or is our big bros really at each others throats again?" Mikey asked with the biggest smile on his innocent face, Donnie smiled and place his chi in his hadn and just listen "Let's wait before going out, i wanna hear the sweet sound of our older brothers wipe each others shells after two whole years apart" He said and closed his eyes, Mikey's smile got wider and looked through the door.

On the other side of the main room, splinter sat in his room smiling as well while listening to the sweet, missing sounds of two sons fighting each other, he didn't have the heart to stop them this time after two whole years and a silly argument was the last peice of the puzzle, he opened his eyes and felt he room shake as one of them got tossed in the wall near his door and Raphael yelling something about not crasing into Splinter's room.

Splinter smiled and walked to the door and opened it, he could see Donatello and Michelangelo come out of the lab and watch their brothers try to attack each other, Leo jumped out of the way and Raph hit the wall again.

"Are you a turtle or a rabbit? STAND STILL!" Raph laughed and finally chaught Leo and both started to wrestle, Mikey laughed and Donnie watched with his arms crossed over his chest, Leo saw that they hadn't try to stop them, not even Splinter.

"What? Aren't you gonna stop us?" Raph asked and Leo in a head lock, Mikey and Donnie chaught each others eye and smiled evily.

"oh uh"

"COWABUNGA!"

Both the younger turtles flew on the elder ones and soon all four were in the match, Splinter couldn't help but to laugh at the scene and that lifted the mood on all of them, it had been to long since they had all been laughing but now they were all back to normal.

Leo got them all three in a hug and they almost crushed each other, they were all a team again and everything was back to normal, Leo and Raph argued again and Mikey annoyed the hell out of Raph and Donnie had to fix every little thing Mikey broke, but he didn't complain and Leo tried to keep his cool.

But since two of his little brothers were turning his days into a hurricane who would go crazy? Splinter didn't stop their fights for the fist five weeks but soon he started to since they almost teared the lair apart.

But that was the four turtles he had raised and the way he hoped they would always be.

* * *

yippi! 8D another story done!

*readers*: NOO! MORE!D8

TE: don't worry ^-^ mini turlte fic up soon!

*readers* yay 8D

thanks for all the review and if people find these a little late, don't be shy and review ^_^ and i'm always willing to help come up with idea's...tell ya what:

use my stories so far ^_^ i REALLY REALLY don't mind! i'm just glad that people's creativ spirit might come up with something 8D


End file.
